Charlie
Charlie was a Mega Houndoom still played by Kat in The Astral Plane. She is Itchie's wife even in death, and the mother of Charlie-Anne. She is also the adoptive mother of Endgegner. Story Background Charlie lived a happy life on the island, far from the islanders, after her trainer sent her and Itchie there after he (the trainer) had retired. She eventually fell in love with Itchie, and they settled down and had a Poochyena daughter named Anne-Marie. Tragedy struck, however, when the family, was attacked by a vicious Alolan Ninetales named Anabel. She was specifically after Anne-Marie, and although they tried to protect their daughter, Itchie lost his life in the fight, and Anne-Marie was kidnapped. The drive to save her daughter after initially failing to do so gave her a permanent Mega state. Upon their arrival, Charlie met Kit-Kat and Tangle. She, being lonely, quickly befriended them after Kit-Kat gave her a pep talk and Tangle made her food. Love & War Later on, she met up with Tangle and Kit-Kat on the less secluded area of the island, where the three quickly made friends with many of the other islanders. Charlie was eventually reunited with her daughter, but due to Anabel's brainwashing, Anne-Marie did not remember her. Charlie went on with her allies to fight Anabel while the Pokemon at the lab worked at restoring Anne-Marie's memory. Charlie and her allies saved many of Anabel's "children" until they confronted Anabel herself. In the end, however, Anabel escaped. Weakened, everyone went home, so Charlie spent more time with her daughter. The next day, Anabel was located by John, causing the party to get back together for one last battle. Charlie and her allies fought valiantly, but a fatal blow from Anabel to the throat brought Charlie to an end, and she woke up in the Astral Plane, reuniting with her husband and, for a short time, her daughter, who was sent there by Tiamat for protection from Anabel. Vimir, Zorro, and Lucia avenged her by dealing the final blow, and when Anabel finally perished and appeared in the Astral Plane, Charlie and her family gave her a very satisfied "Goodbye" as she was dragged down to Hell. Afterlife Charlie is now at peace in the Astral Plane, reunited with her husband and enjoying the endless buffet. Some time later, she adopted Endgegner, making him Charlie-Anne's half-brother. Personality Charlie was a bit brash, but she still had her heart in the right place. However, this sort of mellowed out after her death. She is also a glutton, and really enjoys eating, even for no particular reason. Trivia * Like Kit-Kat and Tangle, she's based on one of Kat's toys, a giant stuffed toy German Shepherd also named Charlie. Her husband and child are also based on different stuffed toy German Shepherds of the same name, but obviously had to have name changes. * The toy she's based off of was named after Charlie B. Barkin from All Dogs Go To Heaven. ** To go with this theme, her late husband, daughter, and the Alolan Ninetales that took them from her were also named after characters from the movie. Retcons * Originally, Charlie was meant to be the return of Navy Seals Houndoom. However, Kat decided they are different characters, with the other being a one-off joke. ** To go with this retcon, Charlie never appeared in normal form and was always in Mega Form, while the other doesn't have one. Gallery Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon RP Category:Heavenly Beings